FEVER
by Elle Andrew
Summary: Sólo mayores de 18 años de Edad- Un encuentro romántico de Albert y Candy. MInific- COMPLETO
1. ADVERTENCIA-IMPORTANTE LEER-

**-IMPORTANTE LEER-**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**RELATO ÚNICAMENTE PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS DE EDAD.**

**GRACIAS.**


	2. Parte I

**ALBERT'S ANGLES **

**Guerra Florida 2013**

**Fever…**

**Parte I**

La veía desde el gran comedor, lujoso, rodeado de estatuas y pinturas al óleo de los retratos de los ancestros de la familia Andrew. La vajilla al puro estilo victoriano, adornada con orillas en oro. La mesa larga y esplendorosa, revestida de la mantelería más cara de la época traída directamente de Inglaterra, proveniente originalmente de Brujas, Bélgica. La Tía Elroy, sentada justo frente a ella y él presidiendo la mesa. A sólo unos meses de la boda de Archie y Annie y todo había comenzado.

Haberle rogado, pedido en todas las formas al amor de su vida que se mudara a la mansión, con el pretexto de ayudarle a su amiga a planear su boda. Pretexto único e indiscutible, porque habían hecho todo o casi todo, menos planear la boda de Archie y Annie, desde que ella había llegado. Sus hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban y un sonrojo había cubierto sus mejillas. Sabía que era lo que más añoraba. Una vez llegada a la mansión le pidió, que trabajara con él. La promesa era convertirla en su hermana en los negocios. Lo que ella dijera se haría, tal cual lo habían hecho con la Tía Elroy. Así quería William, prepararla, que conociera lo que era suyo, que aprendiera a manejar su imperio. En el salvaguardo de su despacho ubicado en el edificio más alto y lujoso de Chicago, se encontraban él y ella. La cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus bellos y resplandecientes ojos. Esos rizos dorados ensortijados, dejados al aire, cubriendo su espalda. La forma tan hermosa que tenía de arreglarse con los vestidos que él le había mandado hacer. La Tía estaba haciendo un trabajo excelso con ella. Sus labios rojos listos y a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento que él hiciera. El ambiente se tornaba denso y caliente. Casi nunca podía concentrarse en lo que debía enseñarle.

Así había comenzado todo, sentada en su regazo, no había podido resistir la tentación. Delineó sus labios y besó su cuello, soltando un sendero de fuego que prendió la piel de Candy. Ella no lo rechazó, estiró su cuello y deseo un beso más. Sus labios empezaron a reclamarse ella besándolo a él en el rostro, y él de la misma forma llenándola de besos rozando sus labios por todo su rostro, para culminar en un pasional beso, juntando sus labios, enredando y acariciando sus leguas, desatando un torbellino de pasión, dejando libres sus más carnosos instintos.

La besó sin miramientos, sin prejuicios; alocadamente, acercando sus cuerpos cada vez más para calmar toda la pasión sostenida. La completa alegría de los dos, se sentían igual, sus corazones latiendo irrefrenables. Un -Te amo- escapó de los labios de Albert, casi estallándole el corazón escuchó: -Y yo a ti.- La acercó aún más a su cuerpo, recorriendo de arriba abajo su espalda con las manos. Besándola una y otra vez. Probándola, amándola, sin poderse contener. Ella le respondía cada una de las caricias y besos, su cuerpo arqueado, pidiendo cada vez más y más caricias. El candor de sus cuerpos incontenible…

Así había empezado todo, llevaban semanas, sucumbiendo a la pasión de sus besos. Uno tras otro hasta agotar el aire que tenían dentro. Dejando sus corazones latir desbocados, para luego jadear y gemir, buscando una vez más juntar sus labios, enredar sus leguas y acariciar púdicamente sus cuerpos. Albert no había podido llegar más lejos, tenía mucho temor de asustarla. Su erección fuerte y palpitante, siempre buscando consuelo con la cercanía de Candy. No sabía si ella tenía el suficiente conocimiento para saber que ésa era toda su excitación al por mayor; su forma de expresar todo lo que quería amarla. Sólo sabía que en ancestral rito de pasiones, ella acercaba sus caderas y las mecía al ritmo que él le pedía. Candy se había sentido caliente y húmeda desde los primeros besos. Su feminidad siempre palpitante, bañándola en una cálida sensación, nunca antes provocada por nadie más. No sabía si era normal o no, pero los besos de Albert quedaban siempre palpitantes en sus labios, recurriéndola en intensas olas de fuego, que se encendían desde su centro y toda en toda su suavidad. Amanecía de la misma forma palpitante, inquieta, a la expectativa de poder reunirse con Albert en su despacho. Deseando con su corazón que no fuera un sueño, que todos esos besos siguieran una y mil veces más. Albert sabía que no era un sueño, su virilidad doliente cada día, le recordaba lo mucho que deseaba ser consolada dentro de Candy. Un sueño que a él más le valía no soñar, a menos que quisiera sentir su rígida turgencia a horas no convencionales y altamente impropias.

Ese día, por primera vez había acariciado sus senos, besándolos, exponiéndolos al fuego de sus caricias, sintiendo sus duros pezones recorrer su palma. Estaban en un éxtasis de fuego, besándose sin dominio alguno. Habían sido interrumpidos, violentamente por un toque a la puerta. George ya había llegado, la hora del almuerzo hacía mucho que había terminado y tenían una reunión con los grandes acereros de Chicago. Apenas y podían contenerse, sus manos temblantes, alcanzaron a cubrir los senos de Candy con la ropa que él delicadamente había retirando beso a beso. Estaban jadeantes de tanta pasión. Arregló su cabello lo más que pudo y dejó que Candy descansara en la silla inmediato a él. Su erección doliente, crecida y palpitante. Apenas y podía ponerse de pie, sino es que fuera un hombre de constante disciplina y entereza. Se acomodó el saco y miró nostálgico a Candy. Hubiera dado el mundo entero por seguirla recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos. Candy estaba pálida pero de tanta pasión, y sus labios casi blancos de la tremenda interrupción. Se encontraba pálida pero con el corazón desbocado. Toda la reunión así la había pasado con los labios secos, tratando de contener la sed y el desasosiego que sentía por los labios de Albert.

Y había llegado la hora de la cena y se encontraban igual, él doliente y ella con los labios pálidos. Ésos labios que él quería encender con el rojo escarlata de sus labios. Se miraban expectantes de saberse descubiertos de sus osadas correrías.

-¿Candice? Te encuentras bien. Desde hace unos días te veo desmejorada.- Le inquirió la Tía Elroy, a la que no escapaba nada bajo su absoluto escrutinio.-

-Sí Tía, estoy bien.- Le contestó Candy arrebolada del rostro, mirando de reojo a Albert.-

-William, tal vez estás pidiéndole demasiado a tu pupila. Es mucha responsabilidad y trabajo, no se puede aprender en un solo día.-

-¿Candy te sientes así?- Le preguntó Albert con dulzura y preocupación. Realmente no había pensado en absolutamente nada de eso.

-No, ha sido maravilloso estar bajo tu tutelaje.- Le respondió tímida, bajando la mirada, sintiendo el corazón estrellársele en el pecho.-

Albert se acercó y tomó su rostro.-¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó sinceramente.-

-Sí es sólo que tal vez algo cansada.- Le dijo, suspirando para sus adentros. Los hermosos ojos de Albert contemplándola hacían que le temblaran las piernas.-

-¡Candice! Tú rostro está al rojo vivo, tienes fiebre niña.- Le dijo la Tía mirándola de cerca.

-William, llévala a descansar, ha sido mucho trabajo para ella.- Sentenció la Tía Elroy.-

¡Sí! ¡Eso era lo que había sentido todos esos días, fiebre! Su cuerpo cálido por las noches, deseando esos adorados besos. –¡No! ¡Estoy bien, un poco avergonzada, tal vez! No quiero que se preocupen por mi estado de salud, me encuentro perfectamente.- Le dijo a Albert y a la Tía con sinceridad.

-Candice, entonces te sugiero que descanses faltan pocas semanas para la boda de Arhibald y quiero que estés en perfecto estado de salud. He buscado ya varios pretendientes para ti en matrimonio.- Sino estaba pálida antes, se había tornado pálida y media después de tan tremenda revelación. Albert de inmediato saltó. -¡Tía ya le he dicho que la pretenderán, pero será cuándo ella me lo pida!- Le exclamó exaltado.

-¡Muy bien William! Pero tienes que considerar que Candy no estará en edad casadera por siempre. Dicho eso se retiró y William daba las gracias al cielo que no fuera por siempre casadera, no quería que se casara con nadie, sino fuera él. ¡Eso! Eso era lo que más quería, tenerla para él.

Cuándo la tía se fue, Albert acompañó a Candy a su habitación y se adentró en ella…..

Continuará….


	3. Parte II

**Fever…**

**Parte II**

Ahí estaban en el resguardo de la habitación. El papel tapiz era del color de los ojos de Albert, color aguamarina, como Candy lo había pedido. La cama en el centro de tan tremenda habitación recubierta de alfombras persas colgantes por encima de los tapices. La cama de cuatro postes con las cortinas de dormir atadas a los mismos, igualando el color de los ojos de Albert. Él ni siquiera se había percatado de tal detalle. Para Candy era como estar rodeada por él. Sentir su cálida mirada siempre acompañándola. ¡Oh! Gran sorpresa para Candy el verde de sus ojos adornaba todas las paredes y cortinas, de la habitación de Albert. Un par de tontos enamorados; más señales ni el cielo mismo. Habían pasado meses así, uno recordando la mirada del otro en el abrigo de su habitación. Y todo había cambiado sólo unas semanas atrás cuándo ella por fin se había resuelto a vivir en la mansión. Al llegar ahí el corazón le palpitaba fuerte, sentía que se le estrellaba contra el pecho y aún más al ver lo hermosa que habían dejado ésa alcoba. Más aún cuando vio que era la pieza justa y próxima a la de Albert, gemelares en distribución y amplitud.

Ahí estaba él mirándola, acariciando sus rizos, mientras encontraba como encender la lámpara con manos temblorosas. Deseaba con toda el alma entregarse absolutamente a los besos de su amada.

-¿Estás bien vida mía?- Le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Rozando lentamente sus labios con los de ella.

-¡Albert, mi amor!- Le dijo y nuevamente se entregaron ardientemente a ésa danza de cálidas caricias. No podían contenerse, la lengua de Albert buscaba desesperadamente a la de Candy, mientras se enredaban en un juego de candentes oleadas de fuego. El interior de Candy palpitaba frenéticamente, deseaba cada beso, cada caricia. Sus labios punzantes reclamando los labios de Albert. La pétrea erección de Albert buscando acomodarse entre sus caderas, pulsátil, doliente, ansiosa de amarla. La recostó en la cama y subió hasta poder consolar su dolor sintiendo la suavidad de Candy a través de sus ropas. Sus respiraciones jadeantes, sus alientos calientes y sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Sus labios pidiendo cada vez más y más, recurriéndose a besos. Albert empezó a lamer su orejas, y su cuello, aferrándose, probando, succionando su cuello. Paladearla era el cielo mismo. Candy se enarcaba bajo sus vehementes labios.

-Debemos parar.- Le dijo Albert, aún besándola frenéticamente, sintiendo la calidez de Candy a través de su pantalón. Resoplaba con fuerza, y se esforzaba por hacerlo calladamente. El sonido del demando de sus labios era todo lo que escuchaban. La suave y delgada camisa de Candy lo encendía aún más. Podía sentir los pezones de Candy como duras gemas, que pedían ser descubiertas.

-¡No mi amor! ¡No quiero dejar de besarte! ¡No me dejes ésta noche!- Le suplicó Candy en un gemido, aferrándose a él, besándolo, encendiendo toda su pasión.

Albert estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, su firme erección, meciéndose intensamente contra las caderas de Candy. Tomó sus vestidos y empezó a explorarla con las manos, acariciando y subiendo en fuertes y prolongadas caricias hasta tener sus caderas entre sus manos, por debajo de sus faldas. Candy era todo lo que había esperado, blanda, cálida, dócil.- ¡Eres tan hermosa!- Le confesó acercando a Candy hasta sentir su ardiente suavidad casi abrirse contra su rigidez.- Te amo tanto.- Le dijo entre besos, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el fuego de su pasión recorrerle enteramente.

Albert se separó un poco.-Mi amor, sólo promete que me esperarás.- Candy casi al borde de las lágrimas, no quería esperar, quería amarlo, que quedaran marcadas sus caricias en su piel. No estaba dispuesta a perder un día más, quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, y sentirse amada por él, en el total de sus sentidos; su cuerpo doliente de amor. –No desesperes mi dulce adoración. Volveré, no te duermas. ¿Puedes prometérmelo?- Le preguntó Albert mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y sosegaba sus impulsos con su esencia.- ¡Albert!- Escuchó él, mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba por la esquina de una de sus preciosas esmeraldas.- No mi dulzura, no llores. Volveré y te besaré y te amaré tanto o más de lo que tú puedas imaginarte.- Los colores encendidos subieron a sus mejillas.- Entonces te esperaré, quiero adorarte, mi dulce amor, mi dulce príncipe.- Le dijo Candy en un suspiro mientras buscaba sus labios.

Con tremenda dificultad se separaron. Albert se dirigió a la puerta, acomodándose sus ropas. Salió de la habitación de Candy con sigilo, una de las mucamas pasó frente a él.- Buenas noches señor, ¿está bien la señorita?- La joven muchacha le preguntó algo preocupada.- Si, está perfectamente, ahora mismo descansa. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Mary?- Le preguntó tiernamente.- Si señor.- Deja que la señorita descanse hasta ya entrada la mañana.- Si señor claro que sí.- Le dijo la muchacha mientras bajaba las grandes escalinatas con ropa de dormir que había sacado de la habitación de la Tía.

Candy estaba a la expectativa. Consolando a su rápido palpitar del corazón. No quería pensar en nada, ni en lo que la gente le dijera, ni en lo que le habían dicho; ella amaba y amaba tremendamente a Albert y sí era lo único que más deseaba en la vida, amarlo y sentirse amada por él. Con temblor entre las piernas se cambió a un delgado camisón de seda. Era casi transparente y Annie se lo había regalado, una exquisita joya, suave contra la piel, delineando su figura, como una caricia; quería verse hermosa para él, no sabía que tanto más podría embellecerse, su inexperiencia en el ámbito, la entorpecía.

Albert haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, se adentró a su dormitorio, aún sintiéndose excitado, enardecido por dentro. Buscó rápidamente entre los espejos de su vestidor el que abría hacia la habitación de Candy, sólo con empujarlo desatorando el broche. Rogaba porque no lo hubieran recubierto de tapices y alfombras después de la remodelación. Había descubierto ésa puerta de niño en una de sus escapadas de los regaños de la Tía. Había dado de comer a unos pollitos y los tenía encerrados en su habitación, bajo el calor de la lámpara. La madre los había abandonado y él los había adoptado y tremenda suciedad que se había armado y la Tía había puesto el grito en el cielo. Así buscaba entre los espejos de su vestidor hasta que al empujar uno se abrió sin dificultad. Cuándo lo abrió, se encontró dentro de la habitación de Candy. Se arreglaba el cabello, mientras para terminar de encenderlo llevaba puesta una prenda de seda casi trasparente, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y transparentando sus hermosas curvas. Candy se giró al principio asustada y después feliz de verlo, como una aparición salida de un espejo. -¿Albert…?- Preguntó dudosa, temía que su imaginación la traicionara. Esos hermosos ojos azules límpidos, y brillantes, acariciándola con la mirada. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron velozmente.

Albert se acercó en dos zancadas y la levantó en brazos, la depositó suave sobre su lecho, mientras con su mirada recorría su cuerpo; se maravillaba con los erectos y sonrosados pezones de la rubia de rizos dorados, mismos rizos largos que caían descuidados a los lados de su cuerpo, enmarcando su rostro.- ¡Candy! ¡Alocado tienes mi corazón!- Le confesó en un suspiro mientras llevaba una de las manos de Candy a sentir el fuerte palpitar del suyo. No hubo más preludio, empezaron ése ardoroso rito. Se besaron fuerte e intensamente. Sus mejillas incendiadas, sus alientos calientes; Albert empezó por quitar la prenda que cubría le cuerpo de Candy. Era tan erótico verla así, dispuesta a amarlo. Sus corazones palpitaban vertiginosamente, mientras se aferraban a tomar aunque fuera un poco de aire, entre sus abrasadores retozos. –Candy, me haces tan feliz.- Le confesó en medio de tan pasional culto.

Besó toda su espalda, pasando por nalgas, besó sus piernas de arriba abajo. Acarició toda su piel, y volvió a comenzar el ritual. Volteándola para verla de frente besando sus piernas y lentamente retirando sus pequeñas bragas. Al llegar a los pétalos punzantes y húmedos de Candy, casi pierde la razón. Estaba empapada, latiente; ardiendo por él. Lentamente, soltando oleadas de fuego que recorrían a Candy desde su intimidad, fue subiendo la presión de sus besos. Abrió gentilmente las piernas de Candy. Ésa perlada humedad cubriendo su entrada. Acercó sus labios y la besó, intensa y puramente. Un latigazo de fuego hizo que Candy se incorporara, hundiendo sus dedos en los suaves rizos de Albert.-¡Albert! ¡Te amo tanto!- Le dijo en una súplica cargada de deseo. Él sopló sobre su intimidad, y después volvió a besarla. Albert estaba incendiado del rostro. Candy se abría enteramente a él, a su amor, a todo su ardor. Seguía vestido, únicamente se había quitado la corbata. Con su dedo trazó el sendero de su suavidad y lo hundió, sintiendo el palpitar de Candy sobre su largo y grueso anular. Era estrecha, y tórrida de pasión. Candy curvó su espalda, expectante, con el cuerpo temblándole de la emoción, quería sentir a Albert acariciándola en ésa forma nuevamente y separó un poco más sus piernas. Albert no necesitó más preludio. Ávido de pasión comenzó a retirarse la camisa. Las manos de Candy lo alcanzaron y se desvistió en un parpadeo, sintiéndose casi en las estrellas, con los besos y caricias de Candy desperdigados por todo su cuerpo. Había dejado sus calzoncillos puestos, no sabía si Candy se asustaría de verlo tan rígido y turgente, emanado gotas de placer. Acarició a Candy apasionadamente, sintiendo su piel desnuda bajo sus palmas. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y sintió la humedad de Candy mojando su ropa, tocándolo. Los dos vibrantes, a la expectativa de entrar en el paraíso.

Haciendo acopio de su restante cordura, cesó la intensidad del momento, jadeante, ardiente por dentro: -¿Candy, dulce amor mío, estás segura?- Le rogó en un suspiro.- Resguárdame en tu amor, mi Príncipe.- Le suplicó, mientras él ayudado por las suaves manos de Candy removía la última prenda que le quedaba. Resolló antes de sentir la entrada al paraíso. Con la punta de su erección, rozó ésos suaves, húmedos y ardientes pétalos. Se besaron apasionadamente y él la acomodó bajo todo su peso… ¡Te amo!- Dijo él, bajo la seducción de su ardor.- ¡Y yo a ti, con el alma!- Escuchó, y la besó tan intensamente, que casi no podían respirar. Volvió a tomar sus caderas para hundirse en la gloria, acariciando esa blandura nuevamente. Candy respiraba agitada al igual que él embargados de la emoción.-

Un toque de la puerta los trajo de regreso. El pánico los invadió. Albert dejó caer su cabeza, mientras se sostenía por sus antebrazos. No podía creerlo.

Sonó el toque de la puerta nuevamente: -¿Candy hija? Te han traído un té. Abre por favor.- Decía la Tía Abuela desde fuera. Esperando a que Candy abriera la puerta. Los dos excitados, agitados por tan impulsivo arrebato, sentían el pánico subir por sus cuerpos. Albert tuvo que retirarse y cubrirse con sus ropas, ocultándose de la vista de la tía y ocultando su evidente fogosidad. Debía escapar. Casi para rematar lo insólito de la situación, su cinturón estaba entre las sábanas de Candy. Mismo cinturón que había confundido Candy con su turgente excitación. Sólo pudo susurrarle- ¡Vístete mi ángel!- Mientras buscaba desesperadamente la puerta de su secreta entrada…

Continuará….


	4. Parte III y FINAL

**Fever…**

**Parte 3 **

Albert agitado, resoplando, apenas encontrando aire, en un segundo había desaparecido tras su secreta entrada. Sólo vio cómo Candy alcanzaba una bata de dormir, y sintió como si le apagaran el sol cuándo la prenda cubrió ese delicioso cuerpo que tanto añoraba. Cuando desapareció tras el espejo, sólo pudo recargarse en él, al igual que Candy estaba estremecido de tanta pasión. Sintió su dureza dentro de la palma de su mano, tan erguida, punzante y doliente. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, recordando todo el calor de los suaves y blandos pliegues de Candy. No podía creerlo, casi se había adentrado al paraíso.

Trató de serenarse con hondas respiraciones; y no funcionó. La amaba tan profundamente, con todo el anhelo de su cuerpo. Llevaba la esencia de Candy pegada a la piel, aún sentía su delicado aroma rodeándolo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, había estado tan doliente en los últimos días y sólo sentía todas sus entrañas encenderse. Seguía respirando fuerte. Estaba frustrado, no había tenido ni una oportunidad con ella. Temía que su dulce amor se arrepintiera. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, y abrió el agua fría; tomó la pequeña regadera de teléfono que tenía, adornada al puro estilo victoriano al igual que la bañera, y con todo su dolor la colocó sobre su fuerte rigidez. Con el puño cerrado y expresión de tormento dejó que el frío poco a poco calmara todo su calor. Era un hombre fuerte, disciplinado, y con serenidad calmó sus emociones y su dolor. Se sentía mejor y ahora se encontraba determinado. No seguiría como mancebo amando oculto y con tanta ventura.

Candy sentía su cuerpo temblar y entre sus piernas no podía mitigar las punzadas de su centro. Su feminidad la recorría en oleadas de fuego apenas dejándole aire para respirar. Todo empeoraba porque en su mente estaba el escultural cuerpo de Albert al desnudo. Mientras sentía erizarse al rozar piel con piel. Estaba tan lista, y ahora tan llena de pánico. Alcanzó a ver el cinturón de su amado sobre las sábanas y lo escondió, con las manos vibrantes y caminando insegura, buscó desesperadamente su bata de dormir y sólo supo que Albert había desaparecido tras el espejo; cuándo se giró vio su propio reflejo. Se acomodó el cabello, la esencia de Albert se desprendía de los poros de su piel. Encontrar calma, ¡cómo! si lo amaba tanto. Recordó inmediato presa de la angustia la delgada prenda que vestía. Y la ocultó de igual forma- bajo las sábanas. Tanto cómo quería ocultar lo que había estado a punto de suceder. –Ya voy Tía, deme un momento por favor.- Antes de abrir controló lo más que pudo su respiración.- ¡Candy! ¡Porqué tardas tanto niña, se enfriará tu té!- Le dijo la tía, pasando junto a ella, seguida de Mary que traía una pequeña taza con una infusión para el resfrío.

-Lo siento, estaba quedándome dormida.- Le contestó con sonrojo en la cara.- La tía se acercó y sólo rogaba porque no oliera la esencia de Albert en toda su piel.-

-Sigues con algo de fiebre niña. Debes reponerte para mañana, hay una negociación muy grande pendiente, y ya es hora de que te empapes más en los negocios. Es duro y agotador; pero escúchame bien. No hay nada de que una dama elegante y resuelta no consiga.- Le dijo alejándose con el té. -Es una infusión de manzanilla con tila, para que logres dormir bien. Mañana deberás estar apercibida a primera hora.- Le sentenció la Tía.- Mary puedes retirarte.- Le dijo.-¡No pensándolo mejor, prepara un baño con esencia de romero, hojas de lechuga y pétalos de rosa para la señorita, después puedes retirarte.- Así lo hizo Mary y se adentró en el cuarto de baño. Candy casi se quema la boca entera, se pasó el té de un sorbo.- Era para que lo tomaras de a poco.- Le reclamó la tía.- Debes sentirte muy agotada.- Le dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la preciosa silla que adornaba su cómoda.- Candy sólo asintió mientras termino de pasar el té.- El baño te ayudará a bajar la fiebre y a reponerte.- Le dijo.- Y ahora a asuntos más importantes.- Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.-¡No podía ser! ¡Los había descubierto!- No abras los ojos así, es muy importante lo que te voy a decir. Sé perfectamente que parte de tu malestar es tu falta de comunicación con William sobre lo que sientes por él. Y él es un tonto que te da tu espacio y tu espacio, y sólo se vuelve cada vez más grande ése espacio, y yo ya estoy muy anciana, como para esperar a que William se decida a cerrar ése espacio.- Dijo resuelta, soltando un suspiro de impaciencia. A Candy casi se le regresa el té y empezó a ahogarse.- Tranquila hija, respira. ¡Y no lo tomes así, ya no eres una niña!- Le reclamó.- Candy trataba desesperadamente de poner sus ideas en orden, la tía le hablaba de esa forma y no sabía ni qué responderle.- ¡Si Candice! William y lo sabes te ama, y tú no andas en el extravío. Los dos se comportan como un par de críos.- Candy sólo pensaba en todo lo que habían hecho juntos.- ¡Y por Dios! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Hay tantas mujeres que lo quisieran, que incluso se lo disputan! ¡Y tú, esperando! No sé si es lo mejor.- A la gran tía Elroy se le cortó la voz.- Pero no puede haber más tristeza y amargura en ésta familia. Yo no sé cuánto viva, y quiero ver a mis nietos y quiero ver a William feliz. Nadie entiende sus extravagancias mejor que tú. Sé que nadie lo haría más feliz. Le salvaste la vida y a cambio tienes mi bendición. Así que te fijas y le das una señal pronta o ¡yo misma te consigo marido! ¡Y haré tanta faramalla del compromiso que ni San Pedro con todas sus llaves podrá deshacerlo! ¡Me has entendido!- Le preguntó muy de cerca, viendo la cara de verdadero asombro de Candy.- ¡Sí Tía!- Le respondió en un aliento, para después arrojarse a sus brazos. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, al igual que el de la tía.- La quiero, y la quiero con el corazón. No le fallaré, esté segura de eso. Me ha dado toda la confianza y su bendición.- ¡Así es Candice, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes con él, la vida nos ha enseñado a no desperdiciar ni un suspiro.- Los ojos de la tía se llenaron de lágrimas.- La abrazó y se fue.- Antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio vio salir a Mary del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Candice! No se te olvide tomar ése baño; presta a primera hora.- Le recordó, casi en un tono militar.- El corazón le latía desbocado.

La mañana había transcurrido agónicamente. Albert tan gallardo en ése traje color azul marino que resaltaba hermosamente el color de sus ojos. William parecía no tener mucha paciencia ésa mañana. Así que casi ordenándoles a sus socios, aprobaron la negociación. Sus acereros proveerían a la nueva ferroviaria que había adquirido. Y la sociedad vería ganancias en cinco años. Tenía licitados y ganados los proyectos de ampliación del ferrocarril en Canadá. Así que la junta no duró mucho tiempo. Los socios se retiraron no sin antes, decirle hermosos cumplidos sobre su bella pupila. Y Albert, casi la quería esconder, era para él, para nadie más. Para toda su desazón Candy se veía radiante, sus esmeraldas destellando al cruzar su mirada. Ésa esencia a rosas con romero que lo embriagaba, vociferándole que se la llevara de ahí y que la amara. Ésos pensamientos ya lo tenían fastidiado y ése mismo día lo resolvería, o se dejaba de llamar Sir William Albert Andrew.

Iban de prisa en la limousine:-Manny, llévanos al Majestic. ¡Hoy vamos a festejar!- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa a Candy, tomando su mentón, mientras se aproximaba aventurándose a probar esos suaves y rojos labios. Rozó sus labios con los de ella y de inmediato empezaron a besarse sin poderse contener. Manny los llevaba de prisa, pero de igual forma les dio privacidad, cerrando las cortinillas del Rolls Royce, sólo pudo ver discretamente que el rostro del Sr. William se encontraba sobre su rubia. Una risa de complicidad se dibujó en sus labios y los llevó seguros a su destino. Albert desde la mañana había apartado la suite presidencial y Manny sabía perfectamente por cuál entrada debía dejarlos.

Albert intentó cerrar las cortinillas; cuándo las vio cerradas comenzó a besar a Candy frenéticamente; subió de forma intensa las caricias por debajo de las faldas de Candy; rodeando sus piernas, llevándose grabada la esencia de su querer en las palmas. Llegó aún más arriba y se dio cuenta que su pequeña no llevaba las bragas puestas. Se encendió en ese mismo instante, con uno de sus dedos y bajo la protección de sus vestidos, empezó a recorrer esos delicados pliegues que vibraban abrasadoramente a cada roce. Estaban encendidos del rostro no había más palabras, querían llegar al éxtasis de sus emociones, desbordando todo su deseo. Candy sólo podía sentir sus caricias y una punzada, clavándosele desde dentro con ardor. -¡Albert!- Dijo en un quedo gemido, mientras lo besaba febrilmente, buscando enredando, y acariciando su lengua con la de él. Comenzó a moverse para prolongar ése placer desatado por las vigorosas caricias de Albert. Pronto sintió el anular hundirse dentro de su mojada suavidad; abriendo sus pétalos hacia él. Lo hizo repetidas veces, cada vez más profundamente; al anular largo y grueso, adentrándose en ella, llenándola de placer. Sintió después que Albert adentraba dos de sus dedos, hundiéndolos repetidas veces; hasta bañarlos con su calor. Los dos sollozaron de placer bajo tan osadas caricias. Albert había colocado a Candy justo encima de su erección, meciéndola para sentir su fogosa blandura. Se besaron sin pudor, con arrebato incontenible. El auto detuvo su marcha y se separaron dificultosamente. Manny se asomó por las corinillas. –Hemos llegado señor.- Le dijo, llevando una de sus manos hasta tocar la punta de su gorra. Albert desasosegado le dijo.- Manny, tómate la tarde libre y ven por nosotros a las doce.- Candy estaba resguardada bajo la figura de Albert, así que pudo acomodar sus vestidos y buscar su pequeña bolsa que hacía juego con su vestido y zapatos. Casi dando de tumbos se adentraron en el elevador privado y subieron hasta la suite presidencial. Las puertas se abrieron para maravillar a Candy con todo el esplendor del Majestic. Grandes candelabros colgando de los techos. Los pisos de madera pulida, las puertas estilo francés, decoradas a la época victoriana. Era un lujo ésa habitación. Las puertas del elevador, abrían a una pequeña sala con chimenea. En el fondo había un bar y hasta un gran piano de cola. Un amplio comedor, igual de madera muy fina, para diez personas. Una de las puertas abría a una pequeña habitación, seguramente destinada para las visitas, completamente privada, con una mesa en el centro de cristal, con dos amplios sillones a los lados. La habitación principal era un sueño. Iba sostenida en los brazos de Albert. La cama era grande, de cuatro postes como en la mansión. Sumamente amplia con chimenea para calentar la habitación. Los pisos de madera igualmente pulida. Tapetes decorando las paredes, con motivos de la independencia de Estados Unidos. Era cálida y acogedora. Grandes ventanales, con finas cortinas protegiendo su privacidad, seguidas de cortinas gruesas de color azul marino. Dos taburetes, un gran tocador y el cuarto de baño, era precioso. Estaban en el último piso y desde arriba se contemplaba el paso de los transeúntenes; de los carruajes. La vista era maravillosa, el día en todo su esplendor. Una suave brisa entrando por una de las ventanas, dejada abierta a propósito, de saberse que ésa habitación sería ser ocupada.

Albert la depositó suavemente en el lecho, y antes de desatar toda su pasión, miró con sus bellos ojos azules a sus esmeraldas:- ¿Estás segura mi ternura?- Le preguntó desamarrándose de prisa la corbata.- Completamente.- Le contestó en un susurro.- Su apasionada danza de caricias comenzó de nuevo. Con desasosiego removieron todas sus prendas, casi arrancando los botones. Se encontraban completamente desnudos. Albert nuevamente bañó a Candy en candorosos y arrebatadores besos. Lamió y atrapó entre sus dientes esos rosados pezones, duros como diamantes. Lamiendo y besando sus piernas, haciendo que Candy suspirara de placer; los dos respirando ajetreadamente. Subió lamiendo el interior de sus muslos, dándole pequeñas mordidas. Y la vio tan hermosa y mojada como la noche previa. Besó esos suaves pliegues, sintiendo todo el calor del momento subir a su rostro. Su erección tenaz, y punzante. De nuevo un latigazo de fuego curvó a Candy, abriendo más sus piernas, Albert volvió a besarla. Candy gritó de placer, y hundió sus dedos en los dorados rizos de su amado. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y respiraba fuerte mientras sentía cómo nuevamente un latigazo de fuego la recorría al sentir los labios de Albert en su feminidad. Albert metió la lengua dentro de ésos tibios pétalos; Candy suplicante-¡Albert!- Y él la acarició cumplidamente con su lengua dentro, probando su ésa suave feminidad. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que Candy estalló en placer. La volvió a recorrer en intensos besos y se besaron, buscando sus lenguas, hasta quedar piel con piel.-¡Candy! Te amo.- Le dijo, sintiendo la sensible punta de su dureza acariciar la pulsátil y abrasadora entrada de Candy. Estaban estremecidos, febriles de tanta pasión. Los brazos de Albert temblaban y Candy lo hacía de la misma forma. -¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡Me das todo tu amor, tu calor, tu docilidad!- Le dijo Albert volviendo a acariciar con su virilidad, esos mojados, candentes y tiernos pliegues. –Dolerá, mi princesa. Sólo será ésta vez. Lo prometo. ¡Te amo desesperadamente Candice!- Le dijo, mientras besaba ésos hermosos labios rojos, de forma intempestiva. –Y yo a ti con el alma.- Le respondió mirándolo profundamente, mientras sentía cómo Albert se hundía en ella. Su gruesa masculinidad, se abría paso en su estrecha carne. Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, mientras sentía romperse por dentro. Albert siguió moviéndose hasta penetrarla profundamente. La besó hasta que se perdieron en sus caricias. Arremetió una y otra vez, hasta que Candy tocó con él las estrellas. Prolongaron su placer, Albert la embistió una y otra vez, desatando sus más salvajes instintos. Gimieron hasta sentir estallar por dentro. Candy atrapaba fuerte la dureza de Albert, desatando en él oleadas de placer del inicio hasta la punta. Albert finalmente gritó su nombre, derramándose dentro, vertiendo todo su placer; Candy sintió la gloria dentro, un cálido baño la sació por dentro. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, disfrutando el baño de sus mieles. Hasta que sintió la erección de Albert en su esplendor; la cabalgó hasta llevarla de nuevo al paraíso. Pasaron la tarde hundidos en un mar embravecido de pasión, calmándola con largas, fuertes y prolongadas embestidas.

Las estrellas se encontraban en el firmamento y ellos, retozaban uno junto al otro, exhaustos. Para la hora en la que Manny había llegado por ellos, seguían envueltos en una llameante pasión. Pasó un rato antes de verlos de nuevo en el Rolls Royce. Los dos felices, sonrientes, dándose pequeños besos y acariciando sus rostros. Haciendo quedas promesas de amor. En la mansión los esperaban, para cenar y fue que Manny avisó que el señor William y la señorita Candice, habían tenido una importante reunión por la tarde de negocios, y que llegarían entrada la noche.

Las siguientes dos semanas la pasaron de arriba abajo, dándose entre todos los compromisos para la boda de Archie, tan sólo unos momentos de pasión. La Tía a todas horas estaba sobre de ellos; tenían suficientes pendientes para un año con respecto a la boda y ya sólo faltaban menos de diez días. A Archie casi no lo vieron. Tenía desde reuniones de té, despedidas de soltero y festejos al por mayor. Lo mismo Annie. Para la hora de la boda, los Andrew llevaban la investidura del tartán con el kilt. Se veían extremadamente gallardos. Annie cubierta de un hermoso vestido, de encaje, que delineaba su figura, haciéndola parecer una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Candy la dama de honor, llevaba casi el mismo diseño del vestido de Annie, sin encajes, en color rosa palido, de seda satinada, pegado a su figura; delineando sus suaves curvas, y dejando un delicado escote sobre sus senos.

Albert y Candy se miraron toda la ceremonia. Mirándose se hicieron todas las promesas de amor que se hacían Archie y Annie. Para la hora en la que bailaron los novios, Albert no resistía estar lejos de Candy un segundo más. Tal vez era toda la celebración de la boda, pero los dos estaban amorosos, candorosos y dispuestos a amarse. Se escaparon a los jardines y cerca del lago, envueltos en un tartán, se amaron bajo las estrellas; tras fuertes embestidas, que los hicieron estallar de placer y más de una ocasión. Albert recobrando el aliento, exhausto y plácido de amor, le confesó.- Candy, mi amor: cuenta una leyenda escocesa, que cuándo un hombre ama a una mujer y yacen bajo el calor del tartán, su unión está bendita. Nos hemos amado a la pura usanza escocesa, mi preciosidad.- Le dijo besándole el rostro, desperdigando suaves y tiernos besos sobre ella.- ¡Es verdad eso!- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su corazón.-¡Así es mi princesa!- Y yo tengo que decirte que desde hace unas semanas tenemos la bendición de la tía, para casarnos.- Le confesó Candy colorada del rostro. Albert sonrió enormemente y la besó, hasta que encendieron nuevamente la llama de la pasión. La amó enteramente, sobre la hierba, al aire libre, tan libres como eran ellos dos. –Candy, tal vez sea tonto; pero hoy siento que el que se casó fui yo.- Sonrió tontamente.- Todos me han felicitado y mi amor yace conmigo bajo mi tartán.- Le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella. Candy lo besó amorosamente, se sentían plenos, felices, amados.- Albert, así lo siento yo también.-

Se reunieron con los últimos invitados de la fiesta ya pasado casi todo el festejo. La tía los miraba de reojo pero nos les dijo nada, lo que quería era que ésos dos se dejaran de tonterías y si necesitaban una boda para decidirse, ¡qué mejor!. Ésa misma noche Albert despidió a los nuevos novios. Y luego fue a despedirse de la Tía. La tía no entendía para qué tanta ceremonia. Más tarde lo sabría: William iba camino junto con Candice a Escocia.

Mientras conseguían las licencias de matrimonio, Albert no perdería ni un día más, se amarían hasta la locura. Lejos de todo, y felices de saberse correspondidos.

Pasados algunos meses, el día en que Albert y Candy se casaran llegó. Habían llenado el castillo de risas y alegrías entre fogosos y pasionales gemidos, de amor. Sí, Sir Andrew amaba hondamente a su esposa y no dejaba de hacerla feliz.

Se casaron en la capilla del castillo de verano de los Andrew. La luz entrando por los hermosos vidrios emplomados, sus testigos, las madres de Candy, la Tía Elroy, George, Annie, Archie y Patty. Albert no quería una boda a ocho columnas no, sólo quería proteger a su familia y a Candy. Sobre todo de las habladurías, Candy y él iban a convertirse en papás. Su adorada esposa tenía dos meses de gestación. Así que Albert llevaba una gran sonrisa el día que se casó al igual que Candy. Albert besó pasionalmente a Candy frente a todos, subiéndoles los colores al rostro. Pero así dictaba la tradición escocesa. Entre mejor fuera el beso más hermoso sería el matrimonio. Los felicitaron y después les dieron a todos las noticias.

Tal vez había sido precipitado, pero para ellos fue como una eternidad agónica, no saberse correspondidos. Finalmente todo eso había terminado.

Albert después se llevó a Candy a su nuevo hogar. Una hermosa casita, cerca del río Avon, rodeada de la naturaleza. Cerca del centro de Londres.

Una tarde cuándo los narcisos estaban en flor su pequeña se encontraba llorando tras haber abierto el cofre damasquino que le había regalado. La consoló con el abrigo de su abrazo y después borró todos sus sufrimientos, bajo candentes caricias de amor.

-Fin-

Especial agradecimiento a:

Three Swords

Ertsevl Andrew

Las llevo siempre en mi corazon...


End file.
